


Amnesia

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, Humans, M/M, OOCness, Work In Progress, amnesi, memory road, that squad, the main four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Izaya woke up in Shinra's house without any memory. Shinra wants to jelp him become a better person and get his memories back, accidentally making things worse.Izaya remembers the pain, the love, the battles. He remembers the blonde he'd fight every day. he hates it!!lot better then the summary!!





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy, what up? L here! just wanted to say thank you for coming and reading this fic!!! i take time writing this stufff so you guys make me happy! have a nice day!!!

Izaya woke up on the couch in a mysterious house, and  sat up to look around in confusion until a doctor with glasses ran up to him. “Omigod! Izaya! After that attack happened, you almost didn’t wake up! You stopped breathing after you fell back asleep before! Are you okay? nothing feels broken, right?” Izaya blinked a few times staring at the man in question.

 

“Am i Izaya?” he asked the doctor, pointing to himself confused. The doctor studied his face, as if looking for signs of lying. “Yessss” he said as if it were obvious. “Why am i here? Doctor’s don’t usually bring patients to their house.” Izaya stated, sitting all the way up.

 

The doctor studied him again. “Hey Celty!” the doctor called out. He paused for a minute. “Could you come here?” and he looked at Izaya. “Do you remember Celty?” he asked as said woman walked in. Izaya’s eyes widened as he saw the headless figure. He jumped behind the couch in fear. “NO! THAT THING IS A MONSTER! WHY WOULD I REMEMBER IT?”

 

“Celty is not a monster!” the doctor yelled. A pause. “Izaya get out from behind the couch, we’re going on a walk.”

 

Izaya's voice came from behind the couch. "No!" a pause. "What's wrong with me? i can't remeber anything." Doctor paused. "i think you have amnesia. when you go hit, you must've fallen to hard on your cerebellum and damaged something." Izaya thought for a second.  _Cerebellum?_ he thought to himself. 

 

"izaya, come out. we need to restore your memories." Doctor called out.

 

Izaya slowly crept out but instead of standing, he sat down. “First answer some of my questions.” Izaya said. Doctor nodded.

 

“Who are you?” Izaya asked.

 

“I am Shinra Kishitani, we’ve known each other since elementary school.”

 

“Ok, are we friends?”

 

“Yes, in fact i believe i’m your only real friend.” Shinra answered laughing at the end.

 

"And why are we friends?" 

 

"I don't really know. i guess, like i said, i'm your only friend."

 

"I am i good person?"

 

"No, your not a good guy, in fact, your kind of an asshole."

 

“Gee, thanks. What’s my job? If i have one.”

 

“Stalking people.” Shinra said. “What?” Izaya asked, surprised. “Well i believe you call it being an “Informant Broker,” but you’re just a stalker.” Shinra said. Celty slapped the back of Shinra’s head. She shoved her P.D.A in his face.

 

“Sorry sorry. But it’s true.” he turned to Izaya. “Ok, we’re gonna go on a trip now, try to maybe make you a better person. Ooh, Celty, what if we only get his memories from High School? And we could teach him to be a better person instead of destorying innocent people's lives and killing high school girls.” 

 

Izaya had a panicked look on his face. "i-what?" the two ignored him.

 

Celty typed something n her P.D.A while Izaya looked at them in question, still uneasy about the dulahan.

 

Finally she showed the phone to Shinra. “Yeah, there’s Shizuo. And your head. We could just ask Namie. He could get a different job, i dunno. And, his feelings? What do you---- oh, migosh. Omigosh. Omigosh i forgot about that. Omigosh.”

 

Izaya raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean my feelings? am i with somebody or like someone?” Shinra looked at him and stood up. “C’mon! We’re going to high school!” He grabbed Izaya’s hand and pulled him outside.

 

“We need to find to people to help you remember though….” Shinra looked around for a second. “Oh! I know!” they walked until they were on the streets of Ikebukuro. “Ok, stand here.” Shinra said, positioning Izaya at the edge of the sidewalk.

 

“Why?” izaya asked, turning his head to look at Shinra.

 

“IZAAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!” someone yelled. “Duck!” Shinra yelled, pulling Izaya’s sleeve to the ground. A vending machine flew over their heads. “Da hell?” Izaya screamed and looked up to see a blonde man standing in front glaring at him, holding a street sign.

 

“Izaya,” the man said. “I’m gonna kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my Lovelies!!!!


End file.
